In various fields such as medicine, computer technology, printing and energy industries, the products are developed toward elaboration and miniaturization, among which the actuators used in the products such as micropumps, atomizers, printheads and industrial printers are key techniques of the products. Therefore, it is important to provide an actuator with innovative structure to break through its technical bottleneck.
For example, in the medicine industry, there are many pneumatic devices or apparatuses, such as blood pressure monitors and portable or wearable devices or apparatuses, which use conventional motors or pressure valves to pump fluids. However, due to the volume limitations of the conventional motors and the pressure valves, the pneumatic devices or apparatuses are bulky in volume and hard to be downsized, and thus fail to meet the miniaturization requirement and are not portable. Moreover, the conventional motors and the pressure valves have problems of noise generation and poor heat-dissipation efficiency during operations, so they are neither friendly nor comfortable to the user.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an actuator for a pneumatic device or apparatus with small, miniature, silent, improved heat-dissipation, portable and comfortable benefits in order to eliminate the above drawbacks.